


[Fan Art] Witch

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Burning, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Credence and fire.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	[Fan Art] Witch

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hyate8gewcarqax/Credence-Burn-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
